naturalismofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Negacionismo
Direitos Reservados ao [http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Main_Page RationalWiki], Link original aqui. “Você não pode desistir só porque é impossível! Você deve esperar ainda mais! E cubra seus ouvidos e vá BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ!” ''- Fry, Futurama O negacionismo é a recusa em aceitar uma teoria, direito, fato ou evidência bem estabelecidos Uma definição mais completa de negação: ''"A negação é o emprego de táticas retóricas para dar a aparência de argumentos ou debates legítimos, quando, na realidade, não existe. Esses falsos argumentos são usados quando há poucos ou nenhum fator para suportar o ponto de vista de um Consenso científico ou contra evidências esmagadoras em contrário. Eles são eficazes em distrair-se do debate útil real usando afirmações emocionalmente atraentes, mas usualmente vazias e ilógicas ". [1]. "Negacionista" é pejorativo. Em contextos científicos, o negacionista pode negar uma causa ("O dióxido de carbono não causa aquecimento global"), um efeito ("a Terra não está aquecendo"), a associação entre os dois ("Os níveis de CO2 estão subindo e a Terra está aquecendo, mas não por causa do dióxido de carbono"), a direção da relação causa-e-efeito ("as concentrações de dióxido de carbono estão aumentando porque a terra está aquecendo") ou a identificação da relação causa-e-efeito ("Outros fatores que os gases de efeito estufa estão fazendo com que a Terra aqueça"). Muitas vezes, os negacionistas praticam a minimização ("a Terra está aquecendo, mas isto não é algo prejudicial") e usa um ceticismo mal colocado para dar um verniz injustificado de pensamento científico. Os principais objetivos científicos dos negacionistas incluem a evolução, o aquecimento global, a ligação entre o HIV e a AIDS, a ligação entre o tabagismo e o câncer de pulmão e a evidência de que não há correlação entre vacinação e autismo. Muitas vezes, o interesse próprio é a motivação por trás da negação, portanto, os argumentos são muitas vezes politizados ou motivados financeiramente. Por exemplo, as empresas de tabaco negaram o vínculo tabagismo-câncer de pulmão, pois isso prejudicaria seus lucros, e Andrew Wakefield teve um forte conflito de interesses em garantir que as pessoas não tomassem vacinas estabelecidas e efetivas. Da mesma forma, os negacionistas do aquecimento global tendem a se opor às soluções necessárias para resolver o problema (veja sobre a falácia lógica do Argumento de consequências adversas) e são apoiadas por corporações de energia e outros que poderiam perder financeiramente por reduções no uso de combustíveis fósseis. Os políticos usam variações da frase "Eu não sou cientista, mas..." para proclamar que são orgulhosamente e voluntariamente ignorantes em ciência, ao mesmo tempo em que estão dispostos a oferecer opiniões políticas em outras áreas onde também não possuem experiência, especialmente na economia ou religião. O orgulhosamente ignorante inclui um elenco assustador de candidatos presidenciais no Partido Republicano de 2016 e o presidente da Câmara dos Deputados: Jeb Bush, Scott Walker, John Boehner, Rick Scott, Bobby Jindal, Rick Perry e Marco Rubio. [http://nymag.com/daily/intelligencer/2014/05/why-republicans-always-say-im-not-a-scientist.html Why Do Republicans Always Say 'I'm Not a Scientist'?] Texas’ Perry on reparative therapy: 'I don’t know' "I'm Not a Scientist" In DC, Gov. Rick Perry talks 2016 When It Comes to Climate Chagne, GOP Candidates are the Mad Not-A-Scientists Campanha de Hillary Clinton A negação, de fato, é um dos fundamentos do esoterismo. A negação também pode preencher uma profunda necessidade psicológica, como na questão de por que pessoas têm autismo – já que, na realidade, não há uma resposta fácil e conhecida. Para uma breve discussão sobre isso, juntamente com alguns comentários da literatura psicológica, veja MacKenzie, Debora. "Whose conspiracy?" New Scientist, 15 de maio de 2010, 38-40. Métodos “Não me falem de ''estudos independentes ou de julgamentos científicos / Estou em negação, profundo na negação / E, à medida que as águas se levantam em minha direção / Eu vou apenas respirar e dizer que não é assim!” - "Denial Tango", "Men with Day Jobs" 'Denial Tango'' Mark e Chris Hoofnagle no Denialism Blog usam suas séries de "Cards negacionistas" Hoofnagle, Chris Jay. "The Denialists' Deck of Cards: An Illustrated Taxonomy of Rhetoric Used to Frustrate Consumer Protection Efforts." 9 February 2007. Accessed 31 May 2013. Jump up↑ para descrever como negacionistas, de todos os tipos, usam táticas notavelmente similares. Negacionistas, muitas vezes, afirmam que um conjunto bem estabelecido de conhecimento ou teoria científica não é comprovado ou "sólido" e não possui evidências (ou provas suficientes). Eles dizem que é uma controvérsia, requer equilíbrio, ou exige que ambos os pontos fortes e fracos sejam considerados. Essas táticas fazem com que os negacionistas pareçam "justos" (e aqueles que se opõem a eles não o são) e implicam dúvidas sobre o que está sendo negado sem consideração de evidências. Os grupos de negacionistas também produzem evidências concorrentes através de suas próprias "pesquisas", que muitas vezes é realizada sem rigorosidade (se for realizada totalmente), e muitas vezes sendo feitas por empresas de relações públicas sem conhecimentos técnicos. Eles encorajam as pessoas a formar suas próprias opiniões ou fazer seus próprios testes aleatoriamente, em vez de confiar em estudos com métodos e controles apropriados. As listas de especialistas (que podem até nem ter credenciais na área) são compiladas como depoimentos, ou as campanhas de relações públicas são usadas para melhorar as imagens dos negacionistas (e os estudiosos legítimos do ramo). Os erros reais na ciência dominante geralmente serão destruídos http://debunkingdenialism.wordpress.com/2011/11/10/common-denialist-tactics-defined-and-destroyed/. A retórica mais negativa é focada ao público leigo e não ao especialista, e geralmente pinta um contraste entre duas posições ao invés de ser um ponto de vista. Estritamente falando, pode-se fazer uma distinção entre táticas que criam dúvidas (como é o caso nos produtos de consumo como o tabaco) e aqueles que negam a ciência (como o Criacionismo), mas a linha que os separa é fina. O uso de conteúdo autogerado na Internet ("Web 2.0") infelizmente contribui para a disseminação de argumentos negacionistas. Kata, Anna. "Anti-vaccine activists, Web 2.0, and the postmodern paradigm – An overview of tactics and tropes used online by the anti-vaccination movement", Vaccine. Leah Ceccarelli descreve a retórica dos negacionistas: Caccarelli realmente está descrevendo sofistas que fabricam controvérsias, mas a sobreposição é substancial. "Primeiro, eles invocam habilmente valores que são compartilhados pela comunidade científica e pelo público americano, como a liberdade de expressão, a pesquisa cética e a força revolucionária de novas ideias contra uma ortodoxia repressiva. É difícil argumentar contra alguém que invoca esses valores sem parecer não científico ou não-americano. Em segundo lugar, eles exploram uma tensão entre as esferas técnica e pública na vida americana. Especialistas científicos altamente especializados não têm tempo para se engajar em uma comunicação pública cuidadosa e, em seguida, são surpreendidos quando o público desconfia, teme ou se opõe a eles. Em terceiro lugar, os sofistas de hoje exploram um equívoco público sobre o que é a ciência. Eles retratam a ciência como uma estrutura de consenso completo construída a partir da acumulação constante de dados inatacáveis. Qualquer dissidência de qualquer cientista é então vista como evidência de que não há consenso e, portanto, a verdade não deve ter sido descoberta ainda. ''Ceccarelli, Leah "Manufactroversy, The Art of Creating Controversy Where None Existed" ''Science Progress Spring/Summer 2008: 82-84''”'' Diethelm e McKee identificaram cinco características dos negacionistas: Diethelm, Pascal; McKee, Martin. "Denialism: what is it and how should scientists respond?" European Journal of Public Health 2009(19): 2-4. # A identificação de conspirações percebidas. Isso inclui a crença revisionista e inversão de pares corrompidos (ou seja, atribuindo algumas das próprias características e motivações a outras pessoas). Um relato detalhado de conspirações na ciência pode ser encontrado na EMBO Reports: Goertzel, Ted. "Conspiracy Theories in Science." EMBO reports (2010) 11, 493-499. # O uso de especialistas falsos (e até algumas vezes com o aparecimento de especialistas reais). # Selecionando ou escolhendo evidências suprimidas: Escolhendo os papéis mais fracos ou apenas contrários. Particularmente preocupante é analisar apenas um único estudo, especialmente na medicina, quando um estudo raramente prova conclusivamente algo. Kalichman, Seth. Denying AIDS Conspiracy Theories, Pseudoscience and Human Tragedy, Chapter 6. Text provided on www.thebody.com Outros observam que isso inclui evidências anedóticas e citações fora do contexto. http://scienceblogs.com/denialism/the-denialists-deck-of-cards/ # Exigindo padrões impossíveis para pesquisa. # Uso de falácias, incluindo falsas declarações e falsas analogias. http://www.giveupblog.com/2006/09/denialists.html Informalmente, isso pode incluir uma mistura de histórias sobre bruxas e de meias verdades. Geralmente sobre o "sofrimento iminente de milhões de pessoas", mas muitas vezes envolvendo histórias sobre como liberais / inserir uma ou outra religião aqui / pequenos artistas independentes vão roubar nosso dinheiro, nossas identidades, nosso país, nossos cães e estuprar nosso mulheres. E / ou tentar forçar o público a ignorar um problema importante. Um exemplo da retórica negacionista da AIDS e HIV é a de Herbert Vilakazi: "A situação na América é a de intolerância ", continuou Vilakazi, sem levantar a voz. "Há A.R.V.s anti-retrovirais. Só é permitida uma abordagem para tratar esta doença mortal. Você não tem permissão para falar sobre qualquer outra coisa". Ele disse que as pessoas estão obcecadas com o H.I.V. causando a AIDS, mas que ele considerou tais argumentos "completamente acadêmicos e não relevantes para o tratamento de pessoas doentes". Ele prosseguiu: "Vamos ser honestos. Quem se beneficia dos ARVs? Centenas de milhões de dólares dos EUA foram gastos em pesquisas e você deve obter um retorno sobre seu investimento. É a primeira regra das empresas farmacêuticas e elas simplesmente aterrorizam seus adversários. Francamente, na América há uma literatura oficial - e há muitas pessoas na comunidade afro-americana que sentem que, talvez, haja uma conspiração e que o racismo tenha muito a ver com isso. Por que, por exemplo, A AIDS é o maior problema que existe na África? Você começa a se perguntar se há uma seleção social para esta doença. Não é uma coincidência que a África seja o continente mais pobre do mundo? Você já pensou que isto seja do interesse de alguns? Para que as pessoas fiquem assim?" ''Specter, Michael. "The Denialists; The dangerous attacks on the consensus about H.I.V. and AIDS." ''New Yorker 12 March 2007. LexisNexis Academic. Accessed 7 November 2010. ''Negacionismo vs. Ceticismo ''“Um cético questionará ''as alegações, e então abraçará a evidência. Um negacionista questionará as alegações e depois rejeitará a evidência.” - Neil deGrasse Tyson 'Neil deGrasse Tyson on Twitter'' É possível confundir ceticismo com negacionismo, já que os proponentes de ambos parecem "negar" que existe algo até que estejam convencidos de outra forma. Os próprios negacionistas geralmente afirmam ser céticos e raramente se auto-identificam como negacionistas. Mas dizer que um cético é um negacionista da homeopatia e que um negacionista do Holocausto é cético seria errado. Embora ambos tenham um tom negativo ou crítico, as posições são diferentes na forma como visualizam, adquirem e interpretam dados. O ceticismo é um método, enquanto a negação é uma posição. O oposto do "cético" é o "crente", e é possível abraçar algo enquanto permanece cético. Esta é uma parte essencial do ethos da ciência, pois sugere novas experiências para fortalecer ou falsificar uma proposição. Os céticos observam experiências para garantir que foram realizada corretamente com os controles apropriados, análises de dados adequadas e assim por diante. O método cético envolve examinar todos os dados e chegar a uma conclusão que ele produz. Os negacionistas, por outro lado, veem os dados de forma ligeiramente diferente, como um meio para um fim predeterminado – minimizando sua importância se ela for contrária à sua opinião, destacando-a se ela os apoia ou simplesmente a deturpam para seus próprios propósitos. Os céticos mantêm uma mente aberta até que os dados mostrem que uma hipótese é inválida, enquanto os negacionistas começam com a conclusão e procuram apoio. Em outras palavras, a negação abrange o viés de confirmação, enquanto o ceticismo procura evitá-lo. Um blogueiro colocou assim: "Os céticos também fazem perguntas, mas uma grande diferença entre céticos e negacionistas é que os céticos escutam respostas e consideram a evidência como primordial. Os negacionistas tendem a ver as pilhas de evidências contra sua reivindicação, e veem uma teoria da conspiração para perpetuar uma fraude. Mas os céticos aceitam boas provas. Os céticos têm muito respeito pela ciência, enquanto os negacionistas costumam prejudicar os cientistas que trabalham no campo onde eles têm uma agenda. Os negacionistas usarão a fantasia do pensamento científico, mas geralmente mostram uma compreensão pobre como o acúmulo de estudos e dados funcionam. (Por exemplo, eles promovem a ideia que, se um estudo pode ser provado falho, isso derruba toda a teoria, como se as outras centenas de estudos não contassem). Esta distinção é realmente importante, porque o papel dos céticos é disputar e até mesmo refutar indignações de teoria da conspiração. A luta dos céticos é contra os negacionistas. É por isso que estou interessado no ceticismo – temo que haja uma onda de pensamento negacionista em nossa cultura alimentada por novos meios de comunicação (que é ótimo em muitas coisas boas, mas também é bom em disseminar informações erradas) e a explosão em ambas as complicações, na política mundial e na consciência do indivíduo comum sobre elas. À medida que a ciência começa a ditar mais e mais do que sabemos, há também uma reação cultural que esteja relacionada com a contração global contra o modernismo. O ceticismo está se tornando cada vez mais importante como as tropas políticas para defender a ciência. Então, enquanto as pessoas que fazem parte da reação anti-ciência chamarem-se de "céticos", isso confundirá o problema.” ''Global warming denialism, part 3: The difference between skeptics and denialists- Pandagon, Rawstory '' E outro blogueiro: “Carl Sagan popularizou o mantra cético:" alegações extraordinárias exigem evidências extraordinárias". O ceticismo científico autêntico é uma busca intelectual e acadêmica que requer honestidade, racionalidade, lógica e evidência. Os verdadeiros céticos não se apegam a teorias de conspiração absurdas para as quais não há provas, nem se envolvem em ofuscação, falsas declarações, fabricação de dados, campanhas de difamação ou táticas de intimidação. Estes são os métodos dos negacionistas.” ''http://www.huffingtonpost.com/mark-boslough/npr-finally-stops-referri_b_6165846.html A resposta da comunidade científica à possibilidade de uma forma de vida baseada no arsênico é um exemplo atual de ceticismo. 25 Pegue Carl Zimmer: ''“Nenhum dos cientistas que falei descartou a possibilidade de que tais bactérias estranhas possam existir. Na verdade, alguns deles foram co-autores de um relatório de 2007 para as Academias Nacionais de Ciências sobre a vida alienígena que pediu pesquisa sobre, entre outras coisas, biologia baseada em arsênico. Mas quase para uma pessoa, eles sentiram que a equipe da NASA não havia tomado algumas precauções básicas para evitar resultados enganosos.” ''http://blogs.discovermagazine.com/loom/2010/12/08/of-arsenic-and-aliens-what-the-critics-said/ ''O negacionista também se difere do Revisionismo histórico legítimo, na medida em que o último reconhece que ocorreu um evento histórico, mas usa uma interpretação diferente da evidência. O negacionista é geralmente um negacionismo histórico. Links externos * Michael Specter's TED talk on science denial * [http://www.denialism.com/2007/03/denialists.html Lista do Denialism blog de Organizações Negacionistas] * Naomi Oreskes sobre Táticas Negacionistas e Aquecimento global * The Science of Why We Deny Science, por Chris Mooney * Skepticism and Denial ''por Steven Novella, que compara a negação da AIDS, a negação de doenças mentais, da evolução/criacionismo e a negação do Holocausto. * ''Science Controversies Past and Present by Steven Sherwood in[http://physicstoday.org/resource/1/phtoad/v64/i10/p39_s1?bypassSSO=1 Physics Today] * 5 Characteristics of Scientific Denialism, Skeptical Science * Ahmed Ezz el-Arab, Líder do partido egípcio Wafd, nega a realidade do Holocausto, a autenticidade do Diário de Anne Frank e a autenticidade das antiguidades do exílio da Babilônia descobertas em uma escavação arqueológica sob a Mesquita Al Aksa. * Climate of Doubt, a Frontline report on climate change denialism * How to be a Real Sceptic na RealClimate Referências